


A Different Journey South

by Ahoyhoydj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahoyhoydj/pseuds/Ahoyhoydj
Summary: What happens if rather than Jon Snow going to the Wall he goes South to Kingslanding with the Starks.





	1. Jon

**Author's Note:**

> This work will rarely be updated, seeing as I have to others running as well. This is not the main fanfiction I will be working on.

Jon  
Finding out about what the Nights Watch truly is has put Jon off it for awhile. Uncle Benjen even said that no matter what the Watch will accept him so Jon thought he could leave it for awhile. His father thought it best to have Jon come South with him, he even told Jon that he could be a squire to a Knight if he wished. Jon was excited and he was happy to still spend time with Arya. He already had Needle made for her so he just gave it to her as an early name day present.

Now though Jon was riding with Lord Stark near the King. Ghost was happily running along beside them through the horses don't like him that much. The King spent most of his time drinking and laughing Jon found. So he would just watch and laugh at the jokes he understood.

Out of nowhere, the King said 'So Bastard I see you've got a wolf there, he makes the horse's shit themselves' Jon replied 'I can move Ghost if you would like Your Grace.' The King just seemed to laugh 'Don't worry yourself about it, a pet Dire Wolf is no small thing. Do you have any plans coming South?' Jon just looked at his father, 'Lord Stark said I may become a squire.' The King laughed again 'Perhaps I ought to take you on, give up the stupid Lannister I have got squiring for me.'

Conversations like this continued until a Stark Gaurd came up 'Lord Stark, you daughter Arya is no longer apart of the caravan shall I send men to find her.' Jon looked at his father, 'Sure and have Jon with you, she will be more likely listen to him' 

Jon and two guards went in search of Arya. She wasn't very difficult to find. Ghost could pick up where they were and just follow that. They found her riding on the edge of a river, her clothes covered in dirt. Jon dismissed the two guards and caught up with her.

The first thing he asked her was 'Is needle safe?' Arya smiled 'As safe as possible.' Jon then continued to the point 'come back to the main caravan so people know where you are.' Arya bit her bottom lip 'but you know where I am' Jon smiled at her 'I'm not the one people worry about you are a lady of House Stark.' Arya almost yelled back 'I don't want to be a Lady, you should know that.' Jon looked her in the eye 'What did I give you for your name day?' Arya was smiling again 'Needle.' 'Let's get back' Jon said.

When they returned guards told them that Lord Stark wanted to speak with Arya. So they rode further up until they met up with Lord Stark. Ned said 'Thank you, Jon. Arya, you should know better than to stray too far, you might get lost or we might lose you. Please, can you stay with us at least or I will put you in the box with the Queen.' Arya nodded and dropped back. Ned smiled at Jon 'Thank you again, do you think she will listen.' Jon thought for a moment, probably not. 'It's like telling Bran not to climb.' Lord Stark laughed 'keep an eye on her.' Jon nodded and went to find Arya again.

Dropping back he found Arya pretty easily, she was talking to Jory. Arya was asking if Jory would show her how to fight. Jory was saying that if Lord Stark allows it. When Arya saw Jon she asked 'father will let me won't he?' Jon just smiled 'I wouldn't ask him until we were settled in Kingslanding.' Arya seemed happy enough with that.

The ride after that was fairly mundane, the only interesting thing was stopping to fix the waggon every now and again. 

A castle loomed ahead as the sun started going low, they would be stopping here for the night.

The lord was happy enough the accommodate the large party the King had with him. 

The Lord wanted the Dire Wolves with the dogs so Jon took Ghost, Lady and Nymeria so that Sansa and Arya could get settled in.

Ayra came to Jon not long later, 'Jon, they are organising a small feast, father said you could sit with us.' Jon did not expect this, normally he was as far as possible from the Starks at feasts. Yet he really should not be surprised, Lady Catelyn was the one that did not want Jon at feasts and she wasn't with them now. 

The horizon turned orange when the feast was started. Jon sat next to his Lord Father, where Robb would have sat normally with Sansa on his other side. The hall was small with only the major Lords and Ladies in attendance. The King seemed to make himself acquainted with a serving girl with breasts larger than Jon has ever seen. He could hear Cercei's seething, it obviously made her uncomfortable. 

Jon had to behave more than normal since he was in front of everyone. He could not drink himself into a stupor or boast wildly though listening to the King entertained him. One of the serving men even addressed him as Lord Stark, which almost drew Jon to laughter he just quietly just said 'I'm a Snow, not a Stark.' The serving man apologised quickly and continued his duty. 

His father was watching him suspiciously then broke the silence between them 'You didn't need to do that, Jon.' Jon knew that but still, he responded 'No point hiding what I am, the world knows who I am.' 

Unusually Sansa turned to Jon 'How was Lady when you put her in the Kennels? Did she seem happy?' Jon smiled at her sister 'She's just a proper lady like you, no need to worry.' Sansa smiled at him for what Jon for all he could recall was the first time. He knew Lady Catelyn was close with Sansa, so he did not blame her for how she acted with him. Not truly.

Arya began putting her food on her spoon, ready to launch it in Sansa's dress, Jon gave her a look. He knew that Sansa would fuss about this and she needed to please Prince Joffrey. Jon could not understand why she liked him so much, he just seemed like a prick similar to Greyjoy in a way. Perhaps because he has golden hair and green eyes, Lannisters always seem please girls. 

The feast grew on, Jon saw the King leaving with the same serving girl he was with before. Jon looked at Ned, almost asking "does he know his wife is just there", his father looked at him and shrugged. Jon knew not to push it, the Queen was close to screaming in anger by the look of it. 

Jon realised now that for the better part of the feast, Sansa and Joffrey were exchanging glances. Perhaps there was love there, that's how all the songs were. The prince and the fair lady with love at first sight. But Jon at least knew better than Sansa that real life was different from the songs. 

Ned looked to Jon, 'Could you take the girls to bed, I need to get everything ready to move tomorrow.' Jon nodded politely, turned to Sansa and Arya 'time for bed.' Arya got up straight away whilst Sansa responded 'But the night is still young, I haven't even talked to the prince yet.' Jon told her 'Our Lord Father told me to put you two to bed, that I shall.' Sansa got up and left with Jon and Arya, though she was still angry anyway. 

Jon left to find his bed to rest for the night, there was still a long journey to Kingslanding. 

The morning sun woke Jon again. He got dressed quickly, expecting to be riding soon enough. 

After putting on his riding leathers and leaving the door Arya rushed up to him. She started complaining, first, it was something to do with punishment and safety. But from what Jon could make out of it was that she would be with the Royal Family in the carriage. 

Jon could not understand why Lord Stark would do it. He always allowed Arya to be wild yet here he was as if he needed to replace Lady Catelyn. Jon realised that he must be preparing Arya for court so she could fit with all the other ladies. He knew that Arya would push against any change to make her a lady but I guess it had to happen so she could be fit for marriage. 

Jon comforted Arya saying if she was polite and ladylike, father would allow her to ride on the morrow. Arya thought for a moment then responded: "But the Queen won't let me bring Nymeria." Jon told her, he would look after her and Ghost would enjoy the company. Arya seemed happy enough but vowed she would not stay in the carriage more than today. 

He knew that maybe Arya could be willful but sometimes he felt he could convince her almost anything. Though he sometimes feels sad doing it, her sister is the lady whilst Arya should be allowed to ride horses and shoot arrows. Jon realised that now more than ever he hoped Arya stayed like this. Though he can't be her brother forever. 

Jon mussed up her hair and Arya quickly ran off to do gods know what. Jon walked to the stables and began preparing his horse. He heard the heavy clanking of plate armour and turned to see that the Hound was with Prince Joffrey. The Prince gesturing at the kennel and began "Those beasts should not be with us. Though how much I would give for a Dire wolf as a pet. They let two women get Direwolves yet the two Princes were not given Direwolves as well. Typical, thinking too highly of women." The Hound nodded in agreement and they continued past the stables and kennels until they were out of sight. 

Thinking for a moment, Jon wondered if Joffrey could get away with killing Lady, Nymeria and Ghost. The longer he thought, the more worried Jon got. Perhaps the Dire Wolves will not last too long South. 

Jon finished reading his horse and then proceeded to get the Direwolves ready for travel. Nearing the entrance Sansa approached Jon. "Have you seen Joffrey, I saw him going this way." He though for a moment and pointed where Joffrey went. She thanked him but before she could leave Jon asked her "Would you like me to take care of Lady, I am also taking care of Nymeria it would be no bother seeing as you will be with the Queen." Sansa smiled "Thank you, Jon, she should be fine with you. Though I will say goodbye quickly."

Sansa and Jon went into the kennels and near the end, the three Direwolves looked up. Lady and Nymeria at the front with Ghost in the back, red eyes shining in the dark corner. Jon opened the door to find Nymeria racing out. Jon called for Ghost to follow and began to give chase. 

Ghost ran after his sister, almost leaving Jon in the dust. But just as they were about to escape view they stopped. When Jon caught up he saw Nymeria being petted by Arya. Jon scratching Ghosts ear apologised to his father. Arya smiled at him, "Looks like Nymeria won't follow you, she will now, won't you Nymeria" Nymeria looked at Jon, then back to Arya. Somehow Jon felt that Nymeria agreed because the Direwolf sat next to Ghost.

Arya whilst not in a dress, at least her clothes were clean. When Sansa caught up they both headed towards the carriage. 

Lord Stark took Jon aside, "When the carriage breaks again, find me and we will talk about your mother alone. I hope to hear of no trouble with Dire Wolves." Jon smiled and nodded. He strode off happily, it felt like the happiest moment in his life. After getting on his horse the three direwolves gathered behind. The horse breathed heavily and tried to move away but couldn't. 

All the horses began to leave, Jon joined with the Dire Wolves close behind to continue the journey. 

 

 

 


	2. Eddard

Eddard

The Journey continued once again, Robert was talking about a whore he had lain with the previous night. Ned smiled, Robert clearly hasn't changed in his years after the war. The King of the Seven Kingdoms turned to Ned, 'I have heard a rumour that you are telling your bastard who his mother is before we reach Kingslanding. What was her name again? you told me once.' Ned felt cold, what was the name of the fake whore that was Jon's mother. He said 'Wylla', the king nodded as if he knew it all along. Ned then asked Robert 'I hope to tell Jon in private if that is fine, your grace.' Robert nodded.

The journey continued seamlessly, few stops here and there with little major issues. The carriage continued on without a problem unusually, he had promised Jon to meet, though perhaps he should find them when they stop next. 

It came to mid-day when Robert decided to have a small break, a table was set for him and he invited Ned to join him. Robert began gloating of his war kills he even spoke of the Greyjoy Rebellion. The king asked Ned about Theon. He responded that the boy has grown close to Robb but also that part of him will always be a Greyjoy, part of him will always be ironborn. 

The conversation seemingly ended there, as the King finished his wine and ordered that we continued moving. Things continued as before until a loud crack was heard, the carriage had broken. 

Robert exclaimed in anger, Ned excused himself to find Jon. 

Riding down the caravan, Jory came beside him 'Do you need help, My Lord.' Ned nodded 'Do you know where Jon is and can you get 10 guards to follow me?' Jory replied 'He will be somewhere off the road, the Direwolves were making the horses nervous so he moved out of the way to cause little trouble. He promised that he would stay in view of everyone else.'  Ned smiled,  _it was a good idea though it will make Jon difficult to find._ Jory nodded at a group of men under the Dire Wolf banner and they started to follow Ned.

A group of horses began to whiny further back and move cautiously. _That would be the three Direwolves_ Ned thought. Rushing down they found Jon riding quickly forward until he met eyes with Ned. Ned gestured at a clearing and started to move there and Jon followed. They stopped forty feet away to remain private. Ned ordered the guards to form a perimeter and to tell him when someone tried to get passed. Jon got off his horse and got all the wolves to sit. Ned also got off his horse.

Ned breathed heavily and remembered, _"Y_ _ou have to protect him, promise me, Ned."_ He began 'Jon I want you to remember that I will continue to think of you as my son, but I promised your mother to keep you safe, I will carry out that promise with my life as if you were my own.' Jon looked confused, he was lost for words by the look of it. 'Do you remember Aunt Lyanna, my sister?' Ned continued placing a hand on Jon's shoulder 'Well after the war just finished, I went to find her in Dorne only she wasn't alone.' Jon answered 'The Mad Kings Kingsgaurd?' Ned nodded 'yes but Rhaegar had given her a child. She died in childbirth, she made me promise to protect that child and to treat him like a son. You are the child of Rhaegar Targaryen and my sister Lyanna Stark. Don't tell anyone and don't aspire to the throne, please, too many people have died in Targaryen wars.' 

Jon stood unmoving, his face blank. It almost looks as if he would swoon. He starts muttering 'I would never, I..I...I. Are you telling the truth, this is a jape right.' This was not the worst reaction Ned expected but he replied 'It's true Jon, I am not lying.' Jon's eyes were darting 'So I'm not a Snow, I am a Sand or a Targaryen.' Ned nodded.

Jon seemed to go through every emotion possible, at the start he seemed excited but now he was destroyed. Ned then said 'Do you have any questions? I will answer them now though by the time we get to Kingslanding we may not have a private moment. In Kingslanding the walls have ears so it is important you keep this a secret, even from Arya.' Jon breathing became calm 'What did the King do to the Targaryen children again?' Ned sucked in the air before replying 'killed them and they were innocent babes. You as nearly a man grown can lead an army.' Jon grew nervous, 'I promise not to tell anyone. There are no other Targaryens are there?'

Ned thought for a moment 'There are two left, they are in Essos, most likely in constant fear of assassination.' Jon nodded, 'I may join the Night's Watch.' Ned looked at him thoughtfully,  _Jon wants to put himself in exile so he does not cause a war. He seems as if he would be a better King the Robert even would._ 'Stay and become a Knight, if the other Targaryen's come, we may be able to use you to lead them, stop any serious Rebellion. But for now, you are Jon Snow, my bastard, looking to be a knight. But remember that no matter what, you are my son, you have my blood and I will care as if you are one of my own.' Jon nodded.

Eddard looked to the three Dire Wolves and smiled at Jon 'You have kept them from causing trouble, keep up the good work. If you do, you may squire for Ser Baristan Selmy.' Jon smiled 'Thank you ... Uncle.' 'Father' Ned corrected. 

They both got on their horses and returned to the caravan, they should be moving soon.

Ned ordered the guards to there positions and he raced to the front to find Robert. 

The King was drinking a lot, speaking of getting a move on. When Ned reached him, Robert smiled and said 'Maybe you and I should go alone to Kingslanding. What do you say?' Whilst Ned would never leave his children behind, it did seem a good idea if he was ten years younger. Robert just smiled 'Perhaps not, how did your bastard take the news?' Ned just sighed 'Fine, better than I thought.' The King nodded. 

Riding the King started talking about the Targaryen's across the narrow sea 'Ned if my fool of a brother had caught them then perhaps we wouldn't have a problem. We should send an assassin to kill this dragon before he sails across the sea with the Dothraki.' Ned shook his head 'Their children Robert, they have done little too wrong us except being born Targaryen.' Robert turned to him 'These are dragons Ned, son and daughter of the man that burnt your father and brother alive. Siblings of the man that kidnapped and raped your sister Lyanna, my beloved.' Ned stopped arguing then. He needed to calm himself. 

'Your grace I have been meaning to ask you can you ask Ser Barristan to take Jon on as a squire.' Ned began 'Jon is a better swordsman than Robb and Theon. If Ser Barristan will accept him.' The King smiled at Ned 'Of course, he seems a good loyal lad.' Robert replied, his voice grew sadder as he continued 'You were a better father to your children than I ever was to mine.' 

Ned felt happier now, Jon would have something to do in Kingslanding. Maybe Jon would learn a Knight's honour and perhaps learn who his father truly was. Ned knew of Ser Barristan loyalty to Rhaegar, he truly knew who he was. Ned would have to meet him to discuss Jon's birth. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Final

Hello Readers,  
I have decided to discontinue this work. I may rewrite it at some point but I feel I need to let this one rest. I will not delete anything written here but if I decide to rewrite it will just be under similar tags, title etc

I apologise for leaving it like this but in the meantime, I would recommend Wyrm And Cub by CadenceIX (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246921/chapters/27826764). It does the whole Jon in Kingslanding thing quite well and I think it is better written than anything I have done. The only difference is the Jon/Myrcella rather than Jon/Margaery but it is still very enjoyable.

Happy Reading in Future


End file.
